The Izumi Siblings
by Saranako
Summary: This is the story about two girls who have a scholarship at Raimon Jr. High even they are born in the Philippines "Lol! I'm not good at summaries & titles!"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Konnichiwa! This is my second story so please be nice and if I have wrong grammars please inform me... Thank you! Oh, and I am open to your suggestions too so please don't be shy... ^^ Now, let my story begins! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Izumis**

"Nandito na tayo! (We're here!)" a girl with a mid-length v-shape cut black hair said to the shoulder-length straight black hair girl.

"Oo nga! (Yes, we're here!)" she replied.

This two girls namely: Malubay Sarah, a girl with a mid-length v-shape cut black hair and Operio Angelik, a girl with a shoulder-length straight black hair are best of friends and they treat each other like sisters. The two are from the Philippines and went to Japan because the two of them have a scholarship to a specific school which is really popular.

The two went down to the escalator to get their luggage and went outside of the airport to meet their mentor.

"Nakita mo na ba siya, Angelik-sama? (Do you see him, Angelik-sama?)" Sarah asked Angelik.

"Hindi pa. (Not yet.)" answered Angelik.

"Diba dapat hindi na ang wika natin ang gagamitin natin kasi madaming mga tao tumitingin sa atin. (Don't you think that we shouldn't use our language now because many people are looking at us.)" Sarah said as she look around her surroundings.

"Um... I think your right!" Angelik said and started to speak in English and Sarah smiled.

As they walk, they saw a man with a black suit and has a bob shape cut black hair holding a sign written: _Malubay Sarah Mae and Operio Angelik_. Sarah death glared on the sign because of the word _Mae_ on her name and the sign.

"You really hate your _Mae name_, eh?" Angelik said and sigh because she know what happen next.

"Ofcourse! I really HATE IT!" Sarah said with the top of her voice.

"Chill Sarah, Chill Sarah" Angelik said as she tap Sarah's shoulder and back.

"I'll try, Angelik-sama" Sarah said and gave herself a heavy sigh.

They walked until they were near the man in black suit.

"Hello! You must be Malubay-san and Operio-san, right?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are!" Angelik answered because Sarah is still... y'know.

"Good! Can we go?" the man asked.

"Hai!" the two answered.

The man open the door of the car for the two to enter. The two enter and so is the man. The started driving.

"I'll explain everything. You two will be enrolled at Raimon Jr. High and you guys will be introduce as the daugthers of Izumi Tayo because your surname will be hard to pronounce than your first name." the man explain.

"So, is this Tayo guy agreed to this?" Angelik asked.

"Ofcourse! Oh, and my name is Kira." the man or should I say Kira said.

"Hi! Kira-san!" Sarah said and smiled.

"Oh! Kira-san, you can call us from our first name" Angelik said.

"But" Sarah added. "Please call me Sarah instead, Kira-san because I really hate the _Mae_ part." Sarah contuined.

"Sure thing! Sarah-san. Angelik-san." Kira said.

The two smiled and wait for the car to stop. After 30 minutes, the car stopped at a tall building.

"So, Kira-san. Is this Tayo-san worked?" Sarah asked as she looked at the tall building.

"Yes. He owned this building." Kira said and smiled.

The two was shocked because the person who will they use his surname is the owner of a business company.

"So, what kind of company he is holding then?" Angelik asked.

"A soccer company. The company is called the Izumi Soccer Company or ISC for short." Kira said.

The two was shocked, excited and happy at the same time because their father-to-be loves soccer and that's why he created this company plus this two love soccer even though they don't know how to play it.

"So, Let's go!" Kira said as he enter the building.

"Hai!" the two followed him.

Inside the building, they are many workers wearing a suit. Some of them are taking a break but most of them are still working. Many workers greeted Kira because he is the Secretary of this company. As they reach the room of the President, Kira stopped for a while.

"Don't be scared. Izumi-sama is very nice plus he's really excited to see you." Kira said and smiled.

The two feel relieved because they thought that the president will be cranky or something but it's just their thought. Kira knocked the door and opened it. The two enter first before Kira.

"Izumi-sama, this is the two girls you were looking for." Kira said as he showed the two girls.

The two girls bowed and introduce themselves.

"I'm Malubay Sarah." "And I'm Operio Angelik." again the two bowed .

"You mean Izumi right?" Tayo said. He has a messy black hair and a black suit.

"Go- Gomen!" the two said and bow really low.

"That's okey. From now on..." he said. "You will be Izumi Angelik, the big sister of..." as he point to Angelik then "Izumi Sarah, got it?" he contuined.

"Hai!" the two answered happily.

"Good. Now, this is the documents you need to your school." Tayo said as he handed over to them the documents. Angelik get it.

"We understand." she said as she get it.

"Oh, and don't forget. I'm your father, okey?" Tayo said with a smile.

"Hai! Otou-san!" the two answered.

"Now, that you guys are here and tired. How about let's go home?" Tayo said.

"But how about work?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. Kira can handle it." Tayo said as he look Kira. Kira bow as a sign that he can do it.

"Oh, okey!" Sarah exclaimed happy.

"Okey, Let's go!" Tayo said as he get his stuff and go.

"Hai!" the two answered and followed their father.

As they are inside the car, the three talked about the two girls' life in the Philippines etc... As they arrived at their house, the two was shocked because at house was grand (Let's say it's kinda like Kidou's). Tayo parked the car and lead the girls to the main door. They are maids to greet their master a welcome home and Tayo introduce the two.

"My servants this is Angelik and Sarah. Please lead them to their room." Tayo said to one of his servants.

"Oh, and after you girls done unpacking your things please go down to eat dinner, okey?" Tayo said to the girls.

"Hai, Otou-san." Sarah answered while Angelik just nod and smiled to her father.

The servant lead to their room which is big and has two bed, desk, cabinets, etc... The two thanked the maid and start unpacking their things. After unpacking, they change their clothes and went down to the dining area.

"Oh, your here. Please seat down." Tayo said with a smile.

The two just nod and smile. The table was long. Tayo is in the middle and the two is on the side. Angelik is on the right side while Sarah is on the left side. (Lol! It's kinda like Kidou's okey?) The maid came in with their dinner and give us a bow as a sign of enjoy our meal. The three look each other and smiled.

"Thank you for the food!" the three said and started eating their food.

"So, is the bed room okey with you girls?" Tayo asked as he eat his food.

"Hai! Otou-san. It's okey." Angelik said with a smile.

"Hai! It's not too shabby" Sarah said.

"Good to know." Tayo said.

The three finish their food and the maids came in to wash the dishes. The three went outside to get some fresh air and talk to each other a little.

"So, Otou-san. Why you let us borrow your surname?" Angelik asked out of the blue. Tayo sighed first before he answer.

"Because... I want to feel what a father do to his children plus I don't have a girlfriend so I want to feel it first before I feel love."

"Wow! Your different from other guys." Sarah said with a grin.

"Thanks!" Tayo said. "Well, let's go to bed. It's getting late." he contuined.

"Hai!" the two said and went to their room and slept.

* * *

**N/A: **Hope you guyz like it! I'm very sorry about my grammar and way of thinking or something like that... Please Review! If you don't mind! Arigatou! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who reviewed my story. Thank you very much! Especially to my Twitter Friends! Thank you! ^^ Chapter 2 is here... Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Izumi Siblings**

"Angelik-sama! Please wake up." Sarah said while waking Angelik.

"Uh? What's going on?" Angelik said while yawning.

"We're going to school, remember?" Sarah answer.

"Eh?! What time is it?" Angelik ask but before Sarah could answer her question she quickly jumped off of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. Sarah is confuse but she just prepare her _Nee-san's_ school uniform and bag.

"Angelik-sama! Your uniform is on your bed and I will take your bag downstairs." Sarah said while walking out of the room.

"Sure thing and thanks!" Angelik said while she is inside the bathroom.

Sarah and Tayo are downstairs eating their breakfast and waiting for Angelik to come down.

"Where's your Nee-san, Sarah?" Tayo ask.

"Nee-san is still showering when I got down. I think she's fixing herself now." Sarah answer with a smile.

"Oh, good to know" Tayo said.

After the conversation, Angelik got down with her school uniform on.

"Ohayou, Angelik" "Ohayou, Nee-san" the two said to her.

"Ohayou, Otou-san. Sarah. So, what's for breakfast?" Angelik said as she take her sit.

"Bacon and eggs" the maid said as she put the plate on Angelik's table.

"Arigatou!" Angelik said.

"Anyway, I will take you girls to your school, okey?" Tayo said.

"Hai!" the two said.

After they finish eating their breakfast, the three get their luch in the kitchen and go inside the car. While inside the car, the two asked if the school they are going to enter is cool, etc... Tayo answered ever question that the girls asked but when Tayo stopped the car the girls asked their last question.

"Is their a soccer club here?" "Yes" Tayo said with a smile. The girls are happy and gave thanks to Tayo and left. The girls walk inside the school to find the principal's office. They are a lot of flips and turns to get to the principal's office. Angelik knocked and Sarah heard a voice to come in. The girls come in and saw a man sitting on a chair and a girl standing beside the man.

"Oh! You girls must be the Izumi Siblings, right?" the man said.

"Hai!" the girls said.

"Well, welcome to Raimon Jr. High. My name is Raimon Souichirou, the Chief Director of Raimon and this is my daughter, Natsumi" Souichirou said and Natsumi just bow and smile.

"Thank you, Raimon-san" Angelik said and bowed.

"And nice to meet you, Natsumi-san" Sarah said with a smile and bow to Natsumi.

"Nice to meet you too. Can you girls state your name?" Natsumi said. The two bowed.

"My name is Angelik." "And my name is Sarah"

"Nice to meet you, Angelik. Sarah. From now on, you will be one of the students of Raimon Jr. High." Souichirou said as he stand up from his sit.

"Arigatou! Raimon-san." the two said happily. Souichirou nodded and look at Natsumi.

"Natsumi will take you to your classes." Souichirou said.

"Hai!" the two said as they follow Natsumi. Natsumi said that the two of them have the same class so they don't have trouble seeing each other. Natsumi told the sensei of 2-C that they will have two new students. After the conversation of the two, Natsumi tell them a good luck and went away. The sensei open the door and went inside.

"Class, we have two new students so please be nice to them" the teacher said to the class. "Please come in you two." the teacher continue and write their names on the blackboard. "Please introduce yourself". First they sigh.

"My name is Izumi Sarah." "And my name is Izumi Angelik." "Nice to meet you all!" the two bow.

"This two are the daughters of Izumi Tayo, the owner of the ISC." the teacher said. The class is starting to whisper something about the two but the girls didn't mind.

"Kino Aki. Please raise your hand." the teacher said as Aki raise her hand.

"Angelik, you will seat behind Kino." Angelik nod and went to her seat.

"Gouenji Shuuya. Please raise your hand." the teacher and Gouenji raise his hand.

"Sarah, you will seat beside Gouenji." sensei said but some of the girls whined but Sarah didn't mind.

"Hai!" Sarah said and went to her sit. _Who is this Gouenji guy anyway? Is he really that popular? _Sarah thought as she look at him. _He's cute though. AH! Sarah stop saying that! _Sarah though as she look away from him. She feels hot on her cheeks and her heart is beating fast. _Is this love? _Sarah thought as the class start.

Before the two leave the school, the teacher sent Aki to tour them. Aki show them around the school. Angelik ask her some question and Aki gladly answer them all while Sarah just kept quiet because she's thinking about that Gouenji guy. As the tour almost end...

"Well, I think that's it. Hope you enjoy it!" Aki said.

"Hai! We enjoy it." the two exclaim.

"Well, gonna go to the soccer club." Aki said.

"Wait! Soccer Club?" Sarah ask.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot. Hai! We have a soccer club and I am one of the managers but the club isn't that popular anyway but currently we are joining a tournament to determine who is the best in Japan!" Aki exclaim the last part.

"Wow! Can we see this soccer club you are speaking of?" Angelik ask but kinda like begging to see it.

"Sure! Follow me then." Aki said and lead them to a small house. (Y'know what I mean, right?)

"Well, this is the soccer club." Aki said.

"Um... Is the players in there?" Sarah ask.

"They are in the field. Wanna come?" Aki said while smiling.

"Yes, please!" the two exclaim and follow Aki. In the fields, there you see the players of Raimon practicing their hissatsu for their next match. But the two sees a person they didn't expect to see.

"Hey! Is that Natsumi, right?" ask Angelik to Sarah.

"I think so. Let's ask Kino-san" Sarah said and Angelik nod.

"Kino-san! Is that Natsumi-san?" Sarah repeated what Angelik asked her.

"Yes! She's one of the managers of Raimon." Aki said and smile while the two jawdropped because they can't believe that the daugther of Raimon Souichirou is one of the managers of Raimon. _Weird that she's a manager _the two though. Anyway, the three is now near the field and some of the players notice them.

"Aki!" Endou yelled and grin to her.

"Hi! Endou-kun." Aki said.

"So, who are they?" Endou ask as he pointed to Angelik and Sarah.

"Wow! Endou, you really forgotten them." Gouenji said while walking to him and the two sweatdropped.

"Um... Endou, remember that we have the same class." Angelik said with an annoying tone while Sarah sigh.

"N-No way!" Endou said while he put his hand on his forehead. Sarah sigh. _He's so forgetful for a kid. _Sarah though.

"Hai! We're classmates. The names Angelik and Sarah." Angelik said while she pointed herself and Sarah.

"Ah.. Gomen! I think was sleeping when you guys introduce. Hehehe... Gomen." Endou apologize while he starches his head. Sarah sigh and said...

"That's okey, Endou-san. Everybody makes mistakes." Sarah said with a smile. Endou just grin.

"So, why are you guys here?" Endou ask.

"We just want to check out what is the team doing." Angelik said with a smile.

"Oh... Training ofcourse! For the tournament!" Endou said loudly even his whole teammates heard it. Most of them just sweatdropped because of Endou's loud voice. _He's sooo loud! _Angelik though.

"Well, I hope that your team will be the champion!" Angelik said.

"Me too!" Sarah butt in.

"Arigatou! Angelik. Sarah." Endou thanked them and off to the fields.

"He's different from other boys." Sarah said as they watch the team training with their hissatsu.

"Hai!" Angelik said.

After watching the practice and the team went home, the two stop for awhile at the river bank to see the view.

"Soccer is such a fun game to play" Sarah said.

"Hai, I wish we can play it" Angelik said. Sarah sigh.

"But... We are not allowed because we are girls and we don't have any experience of it." Sarah said sadly.

"Someday, Sarah" Angelik said as she put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "The team will accepted us" Angelik continued as she smile. Sarah smiled back.

"I think your right" Sarah said and they went home.

* * *

Soo... How was it? Is confusing right? Gomen! You all know that Endou, Aki & Gouenji are classmates in the IE world right? or you just forgot it... *sigh* Gomen! For my grammars and spelling... And imagination! Please review! Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!~ Sorry for the late update... I have a feeling that anytime soon, I will stop continue this story. Believe it or not! I have difficulty creating story format. I like chat script better. I am more comfortable with the chat script format and I'm more concentrated on my 'T & D Show' story... So, be prepare with I stop continue this story. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aliens are coming!?**

"Where are we going, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"Otou-san said that we should go to Raimon." Angelik said.

"Why in Raimon? I thought we don't have classes today because of the finals" Sarah whined.

"Let's just do what Otou-san said." Angelik smile.

"Hai" Sarah said and continue to walk.

Today, is the finals of the Football Frontier and that means no classes of all schools to cheer to their favorite team, Raimon or Zeus. The two wanted to see the Raimon team to play soccer against the Zeus but because of their father's request to go to Raimon (The school), the two just followed his order. The two is wearing their casual clothes. Sarah is wearing a white shirt cover by a blue jacket, a baggy jeans (I think boys knows this kind of jean) and a pair of blue shoes while Angelik's wearings is kinda like Sarah's but her jacket is red and her shoes are red too. The two reach the school.

"Well, we're here" Sarah said as she looked her surroundings. "But I think nobody is here" Sarah added.

"I think your right. Let's go then, Sa-" Angelik stop.

"Angelik-san. Sarah-san. I'm glad you girls make it." a fat guy said.

"Furukabu-san!" Sarah shouted with a shock face.

"What is going on here?" Angelik asked with a confuse face.

"The Inazuma Eleven planned to have a party for the Raimon team" Furukabu said with a smile.

"A party? But why?" Angelik ask.

"It's kinda like a welcome home party or something like that" Furukabu said while rubbing his head. "Gomen, I can't explain it. Only the Inazuma Eleven know that" Furukabu added. Sarah sigh.

"Then, why are we here?" Sarah ask.

"The Inazuma Eleven needs you" Furukabu answered with a smile.

"They need us?" Angelik asked with a confuse look.

"Why they need us?" Sarah added.

"Gomenasai, I also forgot that Biruda is asking for something. So, please just go to the soccer field to meet them, okey? Ja ne!" Furukabu said as he go. The two just stand there.

"What should we do, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"Follow... I guess" Angelik said as they walk to the soccer field.

"Hey! Their here!" a tall man said.

"Oh, Sarah-san and Angelik-san... Glad you make it" Natsumi's butler said.

"So, why are we here, sensei?" Sarah ask one of her sensei.

"We want to fight the Raimon again" the sensei said.

"Wow! That's great but you still didn't answer our question" Angelik said and Sarah nodded. Aida sigh.

"You are here because we want you girls to be on our side when we are fighting the Raimon" Angelik and Sarah was shock.

"Hai! We accept your request. We will play soccer!" the two answered happily.

"Good. Then, let's start!" Biruda said.

"Hai!" the two answered as they go to the soccer club to change.

After that intense training, the two was exhausted but at the same time happy.

"Soccer is such a fun game to play" Sarah said as she catch her breath and Angelik just gave her a thumbs up.

"I agree" Angelik added and smiled.

"You two really have fun" Aida said and the two just nodded and fall a sleep.

"Well... What now?" Biruda ask.

"Let's just continue our practice" Batora said and jog to his position. The others just followed.

Somewhere in a far away land (I dunno why I write that).

"Next target: Raimon Jr." a green hair boy said and vanish with his companions.

Back to the soccer field, the Inazuma Eleven is still practicing but suddenly a black soccer ball appeared.

"A black soccer?" Biruda said and the black soccer rolled to the feet of a green hair boy.

"Who... Are you?" Batora ask.

"We're from the Aliea Academy and we are the Gemini Storm" the green hair boy introduced. "And I am Reize, the captain" he added.

"What are you doing here?" Aida ask with a serious tone. Reize grins before he answer.

"We came here to destroy the school"

With the Izumi Siblings... Sarah woke up first before Angelik.

"Angelik-sama... Wake up" Said said while shaking Angelik. Angelik got up.

"Eh!? What's going on?" Angelik ask while looking to her surroundings. "Oh... I get it" Angelik said as she gets her answer by looking around.

"Let's go, Angelik-sama. I think the Inazuma Eleven is waiting for us" Sarah said as she stand.

"Hai! Let's go!" Angelik said. As they walk they saw a horrible sight. The Inazuma Eleven is on the ground, the school has been destroyed and a group of soccer players. Angelik bit her lower lip.

"How dare you destroyed our precious school" Angelik exclaimed while pointing to Reize.

"Hmph! This team have a deal with us and that is if they win we will not harm your school if they lose we will destroy your school" Reize explain.

"We agreed to that because if we back out, they still wanted to destroy the school" Furukabu exclaimed.

"That's black mailing!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah!" Angelik agreed but Reize just ignored it and escaped. Then the Raimon Team arrived.

"Endou!" "Endou-san!" the two shouted.

"Angelik. Sarah. What is going on here?" Endou ask and the two explain everything.

"Oh... So that's why" Kidou said.

"How dare they destroyed our school" Someoka said angrily.

"Chill, Someoka. We need to know where this 'aliens' next target is." Angelik said but the rest just stared at her. "Nani?" she ask.

"You said aliens, right?" Kabeyama said afraidily (I don't know if this word exist).

"Yeah, so?" Angelik said. She's totally confuse.

"ALIENS!" the first years exclaimed.

"Minna, please calm down. Don't be afraid. You have your senpais here to protect you" Sarah said while calming the first year.

"Okey..." Angelik sweatdrop.

Then Natsumi's and Aki's phone rang. It's said that the Gemini Storm strikes all schools who has a soccer club in it and Natsumi's father said that their next target is the Kasamino. So, they went there. They saw the Kasamino players are scared.

"Not so fast! Aliens!" Endou shouted and Reize got his attention.

"We would like to take the Kasamino's place" Endou said proudly.

"Fine then. Let's start." Reize said and the battle begins. (Not really good at describing on how they play but the content is in Episode 27-28 so no biggy! And Gomen... -.-")

While the game is still going, the two siblings are talking or rather whispering so that the managers and Hibiki will not hear them.

"Should we help them?" Sarah ask.

"I don't know. We just started to play soccer today" Angelik said.

"Hai! I know but... I want to help them. I don't want them to get hurt even more" Sarah protest.

"Gomen, Sarah but... We're still begginers and they are fighting aliens. So, we don't have a chance" Angelik said and lower her head.

"I... I understand" Sarah said and started to watch the game again.

The game has ended. The Raimon has been defeated. The Kasamino is destroyed. Some of the members are badly hurt that they immediately rush them to the hospital. It was a total waste land.

"It's over..." Kabeyama said. "It's over..." He repeated. Endou was going to say something but he was stopped by the siblings.

"It's not over!" the two exclaimed and all looking at them.

"It's not over yet. You, baka!" Angelik said.

"Hai! You guys are tired because of your previous match" Sarah said.

"Demo..." most of the first year said and the two freeze. _What have we done. _The two thought_._

"That's right... The siblings are right!" Endou said and all look at him.

"What are you saying, Endou?" Gouenji ask.

"They are trying to say that we need to train harder to beat the Gemini Storm, right?" Endou said as he look at the two.

"Hai!" the two answered.

"Yosh! Let's train harder for those who trusted us to defeat the Aliens!" Endou exclaimed as he put his fist to the air.

"Yeah!" the team shouted and copied what their captain is doing.

Hours has passed and night has come. Most of the Raimon team went home but some went to their precious school to see it for themselves. The Izumi siblings are walking home.

"I feel guilty, Angelik-sama" Sarah said.

"Of what?" Angelik ask.

"For not helping the Raimon" Sarah answered while looking at the ground. Angelik sigh.

"Hey! Don't be like that. We'll help the Raimon someday" Angelik said as she put her one hand on top of Sarah's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sarah said and smiled at Angelik.

"Race you home!" Angelik said and run toward home.

"That's not fair!" Sarah whined and followed Angelik.

* * *

See... Me not good at it! *sigh* Still dunno if I should continue this. Please go to my profile because I have poll there if I should continue my stories. So, please vote so that I know what is my next move. Please review!~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!~ Chapter 4 is out! I decided to continue my story though because of a very special friend who really helps with my writing skills! Hehe... Y'know yourself! Anyway, I maybe rush or finish this fast because my head is like telling me that I should write this, I should write that! What I meant is... I have a feeling that I will write a new story... Hehe, still dunno! Anyway, Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coach Hibiki and The Izumi Siblings**

"I'm bored!" Angelik shouted. Sarah sigh.

"Me too" Sarah said.

The two are inside their room. Angelik is on her bed, reading some mangas while Sarah is on her bed too, playing with her psp. This passed few days, the Raimon left Inazuma Town to search all over Japan to recuit new members to be the 'Strongest Team on Earth' and to defeat the Aliea Academy.

"What do you think is the Raimon is doing now, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"Soccer practice, I guess..." Angelik answer.

"I miss playing soccer" Sarah said.

"Me too" Angelik said. They didn't know that their father is behind the door, listening.

"So, my little angels wants to play soccer with the Raimon Eleven, eh? Well, time to call him" Tayo said to himself and walk away.

"Ohayou! Angelik. Sarah." Tayo greeted the two.

"Ohayou! Otou-san" the two said as they sit to their respective seats.

"After eating your breakfast, please go to this address" Tayo said as he give them the address.

"Why?" Sarah ask. Tayo smile.

"It's a surprise" Tayo said. The two is confuse and just continue eating their breakfast.

"So, Rairaiken eh?" Sarah said as they walk and looked at the address that their father gave them.

"Is that even an address?" Angelik said with an annoying tone.

"For me, it's a shop" Sarah said as she stop at a shop.

"Eh!?" Angelik said with disbelief.

"I think Otou-san wants us to eat here?" Sarah guess.

"Eh!?" Angelik said it again. Sarah sweatdrop.

"Eh... Let's just come inside" Sarah said and went inside the shop. Angelik followed her.

"I'm glad you came, Angelik. Sarah." an old man said while reading a newspaper. The two grew more confuse.

"Um... Otou-san told us to come here, Sir" Sarah said.

"And we don't have any idea why!" Angelik said impatiently. Sarah sigh.

"Mmm... I think Tayo-san didn't tell you yet. Well, help me close the shop then" the old man said as he stand up.

"H-Hai!" the two said and helped the old man closed the shop.

"So, what now?" Angelik ask.

"Follow me" the old man instructed and the two followed. The old man lead them to the river bank.

"The riverback?" the two ask. _They still don't get the idea, eh? _The old man and pointed to a soccer ball near the goal. The two was shocked. _Don't tell me that..._

"Tayo-san instructed me to teach you girls soccer" the old man said. The two is shock.

"Otou-san... But why?" Sarah ask.

"Your father notice that you girls really loves soccer. So, as a father, he will do anything to make his little angels happy" the old man smile.

"Otou-san..." the two said and tears are ready to fall. The old man notice that and started to introduce himself.

"My name is Hibiki Seigou. The coach of Raimon Eleven and will be your personal coach from now on"

"Per- Personal coach!" the two said in shocked. "But why?" they added. Hibiki sigh.

"Your father let me but I know that you girls have a greater potential to be a soccer player" Hibiki said with a smile. The two is really happy. _Thank you, Otou-san _The two thought.

"Hai. We accept you to be our personal coach, Hibiki-kantoku" Angelik said with a smile. Hibiki smiled back.

"Okey. Now it's settle! Tomorrow, is your first day of training so prepare yourselves" Hibiki said.

"Hai!" the two answer.

"I'll meet you girls here at 7 am" Hibiki said as he turned.

"Hai! Hibiki-kantoku." the two said and Hibiki started walking. The two arrived home.

"Otou-san!" the two shouted. "Otou-san!" the two shouted again.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Tayo ask. The two smirk.

"Come on, Otou-san! Don't play dumb!" Angelik said and Sarah nodded. Tayo sigh.

"Hai... Do you girls like my surprise?" Tayo ask and he can feel his angels hugging him.

"Hai! Otou-san!" Sarah said still hugging her father.

"Thank you, Otou-san. Thank you" Angelik thank him and Sarah nodded. Tayo smile.

"I'm glad you girls like it" Tayo said as he hugged back his angels. The two giggles. "Well, time to eat!" Tayo added.

"Hai!" the two said and followed their father.

Morning has come and the two just woke up. They finished eating their breakfast and take a bath. But they have a problem... They don't have a soccer uniform or outfit to be use.

"What should we do, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"I dunno. Our casual clothes is not that good for a soccer training" Angelik explain.

"And the uniforms that we use during our soccer practice with the Inazuma Eleven are from Raimon" Sarah whined and pouts. "What should we do?" Sarah added. Angelik sigh and suddenly a knock was heard.

"Who's there?" Angelik ask and the door open. It was one of the maids.

"Tayo-sama wants to give this" she said as she reach something to Angelik.

"Ah! Thank you. You may go" Angelik instructed and the maid followed.

"What's inside, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask. Angelik opened it and show it to Sarah.

"What we are needing for" Angelik said. It was a soccer uniform with their written names with it plus with their favorite color in it.

"Wow!" Sarah said as she raise her soccer uniform. "Let's?" Sarah ask and Angelik nodded.

"Oh! Your girls are here" Tayo said.

"Hai! And thank you for the uniform, Otou-san!" the two said with a smile. Tayo smiled back.

"Your welcome!" Tayo said. "Well, Let's get going!" Tayo added and the two nodded. The two arrived at the riverbank.

"We're here!" Sarah shouted. "But where's kantoku?" Sarah added. Angelik sigh. They felt something big on top of their shoulders.

"Well, let's start!" It was Hibiki.

"Hai!" The two answered and went to the field.

"What should we do first, kantoku?" Sarah ask. Hibiki smile.

"Let's have a soccer game. 1 on 1." Hibiki said. The two is confuse.

"But why?" Sarah ask.

"Yeah. Remember that we're still beginners" Angelik explain.

"Checking..." Hibiki said and went to the sideline. "Well, begin!" Hibiki shouted. They just sweatdrop and grew more confuse.

"Hai" the two say and started to play. (Okay. This is my first time writing about how they are playing soccer. So, gomen if I'm not good at it.) Sarah dribble the ball slowly while Angelik is running towards her.

"Here I come! Sarah!" Angelik shouted. Sarah smiles.

"Hai!~" Sarah said cheerfully. Angelik is going to steal the ball but Sarah jumped with the ball. Sarah giggles.

"Ne!~ Angelik-sama" Sarah said. Angelik just smirk. Sarah is running towards the goal.

"Kyaa!~ Almost there" Sarah said it to herself. Sarah is still running but when she's near the goal, Angelik is there.

"Eh! Your fast, Angelik-sama" Sarah said. Angelik laugh and gets her opportunity to steal the ball.

"Ha! Yosh! I got the ball!" Angelik shouted and runs toward the other goal.

"Eh!? Not fair!" Sarah said and starts running...

After that intense training... (Sorry! I really can't do it!) The two was exhausted. They are drinking their water and sitting on the grass.

"Phew! That was intense!" Angelik said as she finish drinking.

"Hai." Sarah answer also just finish drinking. Hibiki looked at the two.

"You two are really great playing soccer" Hibiki said.

"Thank you! Hibiki-kantoku!" the two said with a smile. Hibiki smiles back.

"Well, see you tomorrow then" Hibiki said as he stand up and looked at the two. The two stand up.

"Hai!" the two said. Hibiki nods and went home.

After that event, the two walk home. Sarah yawns.

"I'm tired, Angelik-sama" Sarah said as she rubs her right eye.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We're almost there" Angelik said. Sarah smiles.

"I'm glad that we are playing soccer again" Sarah said. Angelik nods.

"Hai. Me too" Angelik said.

The continue walking until they reach home...

* * *

Please! Review!~ Oh! And can you guys please give me tips on how will I write some soccer thing like... What kind of soccer they are playing, How can I describe the hissatsu... Please! Me need TIPS AND REVIEWS! Hehe... Thanks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Chapter 5 is here! ^^ I having to say but... ENJOY! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Now it's our turn!**

"Kyaa! I'm so excited, Angelik-sama!" Sarah said as she jump on her seat.

"Sarah. Calm down" Angelik said while calming her sister.

"I can't, Angelik-sama. I really can't!" Sarah said still jumping on her seat.

Today is the match between Inazuma Japan Team A and Inazuma Japan Team B to determine who will the Japan's representative for the FFI. The two is now inside their father's car, headig to Raimon to watch the match.

"Men. I'm so excited" Sarah said it again. Angelik sigh.

"Will you stop it, Sarah?" Angelik said with an annoying tone. Sarah smile.

"I can't Angelik-sama. I really can't. I'm too excited to watch them playing soccer!" Sarah said. Angelik sweatdrop.

"Come on. You just miss them. That's all" Angelik-san.

"Maybe" Sarah said still in her cheerful self. Angelik face palm. The car stop.

"Well, we're here. Should I come back here and pick you girls up?" Tayo ask.

"No thanks, Otou-san. We can take care of ourselves" Angelik smile.

"Kyaa!~ Let's go, Angelik-sama! Ja ne, Otou-san!" Sarah shouted and drag Angelik out of the car and went to the fields.

"Ah! It's starting!" Sarah said as she take her seat. Angelik just follow her and watch the game. The game was awesome and now, it's time...

"Ah! They are going to-" Sarah stop.

"Shh! Be quiet, Sarah!" Angelik command. Sarah follow. The members are now chosen. (Well, you know them) Angelik smile.

"Well, time to go" Angelik said.

"Eh!? Right now!?" Sarah whines. Angelik nod. Sarah pouts and stand up. Endou saw this.

"Oi! Sarah! Angelik!" Endou calls them. The two heard it.

"Hi! Endou-san!" Sarah said as she wave her arms really wide and Angelik just smile. Endou motion them to come closer and they did.

"It's been a while" Endou said with his special grin. Sarah smile.

"Hai. It really is" Sarah said.

"Endou, Hibiki-kantoku wants to talk to us in the clubhouse" Gouenji said.

"Ah. Yes! I'm coming! Sorry, Izumis but need to go. Bye!" Endou farewell. The two sweatdrop.

"Endou is still the same" Angelik said. "Hai" Sarah agrees. The two arrive home.

"Welcome back. Angelik-san. Sarah-san" the maid greeted them. The two went to their rooms. Both of them sigh.

"Me want to play soccer with them!" Sarah shouted, acting like a baby. Angelik sweatdrop.

"Stop acting like a baby, Sarah" Angelik said.

"Eh! Me no wanna!" Sarah pouts. Angelik's right eyebrow twitches.

"Fine..." Angelik said and lay down on her bed. Sarah did the same. Again, the two sigh. Angelik's cellphone rings.

"Mm? Someone is calling me?" Angelik said and takes her cellphone.

"Hello?" Angelik ask and shock what the person said to her.

The next day, the members of the Inazuma Japan is on the field, training at the same time discussing something...

"So, do you guys know who is this two persons are that Hibiki-kantoku is talking about?" Hiroto ask as he kick the ball to Kogure.

"I don't know..." Kogure said and kick the ball to Midorikawa. He sigh.

"Why do we need this two persons anyway? Come on! Maybe it's just a girl who is weak and just want to play soccer" Kogure guess.

"Hey. Don't be like that, Kogure-kun. Maybe these girls are better than you" Hiroto said. Kogure just gave him a 'Hmph!' as his answer.

"Plus, we still not sure if the two person is a girl so don't get your hopes up" Midorikawa explain and kick the ball to Kogure.

"And if it's a boy, maybe he is ten times more larger than you and maybe more mischievous" Midorikawa said with a smirk. Kogure shivers.

"Okey. Okey. Let's just stop this and start training" Hiroto said.

"Yeah. I think you right!" Kogure said, back to his normal form.

The Inazuma Japan is still training until the time has come. Coach Kudou commanded them to stop on what they are doing and come closer to him. He cleared his voice first.

"Do you still remember what Hibiki-san told you yesterday about the two persons?" Kudou ask and the team nod.

"Well, they are going to be your teammates from on" Kudou said. The some of members are shock.

"Eh!? Really!?" Toramaru ask. Kudou nod.

"Hai. And here they are" Kudou said. The team notice that there are two persons behind Kudou.

"Yo!~" the two persons greeted them. Some of them is schock.

"EH!? IZUMI!?" they shouted. The two just smile.

"Eh!? Izumi!?" the persons who is not shock, reacted.

"Yo!~" the girl with a mid-length v-shape cut black hair said. The girl with a shoulder-length straight cut black hair, giggle.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Tsunami ask. The two giggle.

"Yosh! Time for introduction!" the two said.

"The names Angelik and Sarah" "And we are siblings!" they introduce.

"Ooh. Then why is Endou-san and the others are shock?" Tachimukai ask. Sarah smile.

"Because we also studied at Raimon Jr. High" Sarah said. Again, they are shock. Angelik is tired with this 'shock' thing so she walk towards Endou.

"Oi! Earth to Endou! SAKKA YAROZE!" Angelik shouted. Endou is awake.

"Eh!? Soccer!? You girls!?" Endou ask and Angelik face palm. _Not you too _Angelik thought. She sigh.

"Yeah. We can play, Endou. That's why we're here! To help you guys win!" Angelik said. She heard that Fudou is laughing.

"What's the matter?" Angelik ask in a serious tone. Fudou stop laughing.

"You girls. Play soccer? How funny! Do you know that girls are weak in soccer?" Fudou said and Angelik is ready to strike.

"What did you say again?" Angelik ask.

"I said girls are weak" Fudou said it again. Angelik run towards Fudou.

"Why you little-" "Angelik-sama! Stop it!" Sarah said as she stop her sister.

"Angelik-sama. Don't mind him. Please!" Sarah beg. Angelik calm down and try not to look at Fudou. _I will kill that bastard. _Angelik curse him. The atmosphere is now silence. Sarah sigh.

"I think you guys should start training again" Sarah said.

"How about you?" Gouenji ask. Sarah smile.

"Don't worry. Me and Angelik-sama will be fine" Sarah said. Gouenji smile and went to the field to train.

The next morning, the guys was shock because the Izumi siblings are already training. (Yosh! Will definitely try to describe what kind of soccer is my Ocs have!) The two is now stealing the ball from one another.

"Mm... This is interesting" Kidou said. Angelik finally steal the ball and went towards the goal.

"Eagle Strike!" Angelik shouted. As she kick the ball, eagles are being shown and you can see that the ball is really an eagle.

"I don't think so" Sarah said. She cross her arms covering her face and fire is surrounding her. "Fire Power!" Sarah shouted as she put her down and fire is completely covering her. The ball crash on Sarah's hissatsu and tries to defeat it but then again it fails.

"Wow! Sarah! Your defending skills are getting good!" Angelik compliment her. Sarah smile.

"Thanks and your attacking skills is pretty good too!" Sarah said. Endou can't take it anymore.

"That was amazing!" Endou shouted and the two saw him.

"Mm? Endou-san?" Sarah ask and Endou ran towards her. The team follow him too.

"That was awazing!" Endou repeated it.

"What amazing?" Angelik ask.

"Your soccer. It's amazing!" Endou said. The two is confuse. Kidou notice that.

"What Endou meant is that, we just saw you girls playing soccer just now so he just notice that you girls are really good at soccer" Kidou explain.

"Oh. Is that so..." the two said.

"I'm so glad that you girls are in my team" Endou said. The two was shock.

"Eh!? Really?" the two ask. Endou nod. The two is really happy because they finally get what they want and that is they accepted them to play soccer.

"Thanks. Endou-san" Sarah thank.

"And we are glad that you are our captain" Angelik grins. Endou grins back.

"Yosh! Let's practice!" Endou shouted.

"Hai!" the team shouted.

"So, Izumis. What position to do play?" Kidou ask. The two smile.

"I'm either Forward or Midfielder but mostly Forward" Angelik answer.

"And I'm either Defender or Midfielder but mostly Defender" Sarah answer.

"But when you combine us together" "We are unstoppable!" they continue.

"Mm... Interesting" Kidou said.

"Oi! Angelik! Wanna be my practice partner?" Someoka ask Angelik. Angelik nod.

"Sure! Ja ne, Sarah!" Angelik said went towards Someoka. Sarah is now alone.

"Sarah!" Sarah turn to see...

"Ah! Gouenji-san!" Sarah said. Gouenji smile.

"Wanna be my practice partner?" Gouenji ask. Sarah nod.

"Hai!" Sarah said and started to practice with him.

The sun is setting and is almost time to go home. Some of the boys went home and some stayed. The Izumi siblings just finish changing their clothes. When the time they are going home, Angelik heard someone calling her.

"Mm? Is there a problem, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"Ah! Nothing, Sarah. Hey! How about wait me outside the entrance. I will just check something" Angelik said and went to that someone.

Sarah is still waiting for her sister and started to get worried and scare. It's dark now and Sarah is alone. Sarah hates being alone outside during dark. Sarah started to shivers.

"Sarah? Are you okey?" Sarah heard someone.

"Gouenji-san..." Sarah said as she sees Gouenji. Gouenji is worry.

"Are you okey?" Gouenji ask again.

"Just scared. That's all" Sarah feels embarrass on what she just said. Gouenji smile.

"It's okey to be scared, Sarah. Don't worry. I'm here" Gouenji said and stand beside Sarah. Sarah feels okey.

"Thanks. Gouenji-san" Sarah thank him.

Minutes has pass and Angelik still didn't see that person. _Tsk. Where is he? _Angelik thought and still looking for him.

"Glad you came, Angelik" finally she found him.

"What do you want?" Angelik ask with an annoying tone.

"Oh yeah. I didn't introduce myself. The name's Fudou. Fudou Akio" Fudou introduce himself.

"What do you want, Fudou?" Angelik ask again. Fudou sigh.

"I just wanna say sorry for what I said yesterday" Fudou apologize. (No way! Fudou apologize!) Angelik smile.

"Glad you realize that girls can play soccer" Angelik said. Fudou sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah. Something like that" Fudou said and stare on Angelik's black eyes. _Why the heck he is looking me like that? _Angelik thought. She sigh.

"Well, see you tomorrow then" Angelik said.

"Yeah" Fudou said and left. _Well, that was easy. _Angelik thought and went outside the entrance. There you see a sleeping Sarah sleeping on Gouenji's shoulder. Sitting on the ground. Angelik notice that and tries to wake up Sarah.

"Sarah. Wake up" Sarah is awake. She yawns.

"Why you took long?" Sarah ask as she stand up and rubs her eyes. Angelik chuckle.

"Long story. Let's go home then" Angelik suggest.

"Hai! And bye Gouenji-san!" Sarah said and wave goodbye to Gouenji. Gouenji smile and wave goodbye. The two walk home.

* * *

This is like my favorite chapter ever! Hehe... Sharing! Hey! I still need tips on how will I write a soccer match. Seriously, I have difficulty to do it :( but I want to learn so please give me some! And please review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Expect that this will be boring and horrible! I respect that -.- Anyway, I made the soccer match short or maybe the whole because... I don't have inspiration! Seriously! I try to read some fanfics that involve a soccer match but still I have no idea. I'm very sorry if I made a lot of errors and if you hate me, I respect that. Oh well, Enjoy I guess...

* * *

**Chapter 6: The time has come...**

"Angelik-sama!" Sarah shouted and kick the ball to Angelik. Angelik caught it.

Today is the finals of the FFI between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan. Currently, the score is tie and Inazuma Japan need one point to be a champion. (I forgot the exact score though... Gomen!) Coach Kudou place the Izumi siblings on both forwards because he knows that they are the key to win this match. Currently, Angelik is running with ball towards the goal but then a player blocks her way.

"You will never pass me because your a girl!" the player smirk and Angelik flinch. When the player is going to steal the ball, Angelik quickly pass it to Hiroto.

"See... Girls are weak!" the player said and started to run back to his place. Angelik is really angry. _Tsk. That bitch! I show him- _Angelik was stop from her thoughts.

"Angelik-sama. Calm down. We're still on the match" Sarah said while calming her. Angelik just gave her a 'Tsk'. Sarah sigh.

"Angelik-sama, remember that this match is important to us plus we played soccer for this long" Sarah smile. Angelik saw this and smile back.

"Yeah. I think your right. Let's just show them what we got" Angelik said and Sarah nod.

The game still continues. The two forwards of the Little Gigant run towards the goal. The defenders tighten their defense.

"Yosh! Here it comes!" Tsunami shouted. The two forwards uses their hissatsu technique, Dual Strike.

"Yosh!" Endou prepare himself. The defenders uses their hissatsu techniques but it fails. (Gomen! I really forgotten that episode. I'm really sorry!) But luckily, someone is there to defend it.

"Angel Wings!" it was Sarah shouting her hissatsu technique. As she raise her arms, pair of angel wings was reveal and covering her. The ball and the hissatsu technique are fighting each other. Sarah try her best to defend the goal. _I can do this, Sarah. I can do this. For the team. _Sarah thought and close her eyes tightly. And the time comes that Sarah has stop the shoot. _I did it! _Sarah look at Angelik and nod to each other. _Now to show them all! _Sarah kick the ball to Angelik and a smile has form to her face. Coach Kudou likes what is happening...

"Sarah!" Angelik shouted while running.

"Hai!" Sarah followed her. The team is confuse.

"What is going on?" Sakuma ask. Kidou smile.

"Let's just see" Kidou answer. The two is running and passing the ball. Kinda like playing around with the players of Little Gigant.

"Tsk. Stop fooling us around!" one of the players said. Sarah giggles.

"Eh? What's so funny?" he ask. Again, Sarah giggles.

"Nothing... Hissatsu tactics! Play time!" Sarah trick them. As she claps her hands the players around her will play.

"Eh!? What's going on?" they are playing tag.

"You guys are under my or our (Not sure -.-) hissatsu tactics silly" Sarah said and run towards Angelik. "Angelik-sama!" Angelik turn around and nods. Sarah nods also. They are running towards Rococo. Rococo smirk.

"Give it your best shot!" Rococo said.

"Challenging us, eh? It's on!" Angelik said and holds Sarah hand. Blue and red aura are revealing as they ready to shoot.

"Here it comes, Rococo!" Angelik shouted.

"Izumi Shoot!" they shouted the name of the hissatsu as they kick the ball. The blue and red aura are covering the ball and you can see that the shoot is really powerful and... tricky.

"Hmph! Too easy" Rococo is about to use his hissatsu but the ball immediately disapear and went to the goal. Rococo was shock. _What the heck just happen? _Rococo thought. The two smile.

"This is our soccer." "We like playing with people" the two said and they hear the whistle. Both team was shock. The game has ended. Inazuma Japan wins.

"We won?" Kazemaru said.

"We won!" Endou shouted and went to his teammates. The two smile on what is happening.

"We won, Angelik-sama" Sarah said. Angelik nod.

"Yeah. I can't believe it" Angelik said. Sarah smile.

"We definitely play soccer" Sarah said. Endou saw the siblings.

"Oi! Izumi!" Endou call them and the two went near him.

"What's wrong, Endou-san?" Sarah ask. Endou grins.

"Thanks to you girls, we won!" Endou said. The two smile.

"You shouldn't thank us, Endou" "Hai! We should thank you" the two said. Endou is confuse.

"Because of you, we able to play soccer" "Hai! You still accept us even though we are girls" the two explain. Still Endou is confuse. The two sweatdrop.

"Eh... Anyway, we won!" Kazemaru tries to change the atmosphere.

"Yosh! We won!" Endou shouted. Back to his normal form.

After they won the match, they went to the training camp (Still dunno what is the name of the house they are sleeping? Lol! Not sure -.-) to celebrate their victory.

"Yosh! Time to celebrate!" Hijikata shouted and the celebration is starting.

The jokers of the team is making weird noises. The calm and serious one is just having fun and go with the flow. The Izumi siblings is not with the team. They are inside their rooms. Sarah is staring at the window while Angelik is laying down on her bed. The two sigh.

"Only one year left..." Angelik said.

"... And we will go back to our normal life" Sarah continue and a frown has form. Angelik sigh.

"Well, we just have to accept it" Angelik said and Sarah nods.

"Should we tell them?" Sarah ask. Angelik frown.

"Not now" Angelik said.

Morning has come and it's the day that the team will go back to Japan. The Izumi siblings are the first one to woke up and to eat breakfast. After eating...

"I think we are too early, Angelik-sama" Sarah said as she wash the dishes. Angelik sigh.

"I think your right. How about a morning walk after this?" Angelik ask.

"Hai!" Sarah smile. After washing the dishes, the two took a morning walk by the beach. It's really peaceful and quiet. 10 minutes has pass and the two is just seating on the sand.

"It's kinda reminded me of the Philippines, right, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask as she look at the ocean. Angelik nods. Sarah sigh. "I miss..." Sarah stop.

"I know. I also miss..." Angelik also stop. The two sigh.

"Even here we cannot say it" Angelik said.

"Like what you said yesterday. We just have to wait" Sarah said.

"Oi! Sarah! Angelik!" the two heard someone.

"Gouenji-san! Fudou-san!" Sarah shouted while waving to them. "Ohayou!" Sarah greeted. The two boys walk closer to them.

"Ohayou, Sarah." Gouenji smiles and Sarah smiles back.

"Morning, Angelik" Fudou greeted.

"Morning" Angelik greeted back. "So, why are you guys here?" Angelik ask.

"It's time to go" Gouenji answer. The two nodded and went to the training camp.

"Ohayou!" the team greeted them.

"Ohayou." the two greeted back. Then Coach Kudou came in.

"Everybody is here?" the team nodded. "Yosh. Let's go" the team went inside to their rooms to get their things and went inside the bus. They have arrive at the airport. While waiting for the jet, the team is talking about home, soccer, family, etc... They really miss Japan though. The two is talking.

"So, we decided to not to tell them?" Sarah ask. Angelik nod. Sarah sigh. "I guess your right"

"Plus if we tell them, it may confuse them" Angelik said. Then the Inazuma Jet is here.

"Yosh! Time to go home!" Endou shouted as he run inside the jet.

"We're home!" the two shouted as they open the door. The maid greeted them.

"Where's Otou-san?" Sarah ask the maid.

"Tayo-sama is at work, Sarah-san" the maid answer. Sarah thank her and the two went to their room.

"I know that Tayo-san will talk to us about that soon" Angelik said. Sarah nods.

"Well, time to go to sleep. Good night, Angelik-sama"

"Good night, Sarah"

* * *

Very sorry! *bows really low* I'm very sorry for my horrible writing skills! Very sorry! Please review! But if you really don't wanted to because of I write this Chapter, I respect that!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Hehe... I just post two chapters today! Haha! Happy me! I'm inspired! Ushishishi!~ The ending is close so you better read it! ^^ Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 7: The 'talk'**

"Ohayou class" the sensei greeted.

"Ohayou sensei" the students greeted as they stand up from their seats. The sensei nod.

"Please take your sit" the sensei said and the students follows.

Today, our young heroes are inside the school, learning. The second years that we know are now third years while the first years that we know are now second years. The Izumi siblings are still there but the 'talk' that their father will be talking about after school is making them not focus.

"Izumi." the sensei call them. "Izumi." the sensei repeated. "IZUMI!" the two stand up.

"Yes sir!" the two said. The sensei look worried.

"Daijoubu?" the sensei ask. The two flinch. The two can't tell 'that' to their sensei.

"Hai. We're alright, sensei" Angelik said and Sarah nod. The sensei smile.

"Okay. If you say so. Please sit down" the sensei said and the two follow. The sensei started to teach the lesson but still the two is not focus.

The bell rings as a sign of lunch break. The students stand up from their seats and begin to walk out of the classroom. The two just stay inside the classroom. Their seats are near the window. Sarah is in front while Angelik is just behind Sarah. Sarah turn around from her seat.

"That was a close one, Angelik-sama" Sarah said as she remember what happen. Angelik sigh.

"Yeah" Angelik said. "We are just nervous, I guess" Sarah nod. Silence has filled the classroom.

"Let's just eat our lunch, Angelik-sama" Sarah said. Angelik smile.

"I think your right" Angelik said. The two gets their lunch from their bags and start eating it.

The bell rings again as a sign of class dismiss. The students run towards the exit while some is just walking with their friends. The two has to go to the soccer field because they will have a soccer practice so they walk. As they walk to the field, they saw the soccer boys talking to Coach Hibiki. As they walk towards them, Endou saw them first.

"Oi! Izumi!" Endou greeted. The two wave.

"Hi Endou-san" Sarah said. Endou smile. Hibiki walk towards to them.

"I'm sorry Izumi but you are not allow to join the soccer practice today" Hibiki said. The team is shock.

"Eh!? But why?" Endou ask.

"Your father said" Hibiki answer. _I knew it. _The two thought and sigh.

"Well, Ja ne minna!" "Have fun playing soccer!" the two said.

"Why your father want you girls to not join the practice today?" Gouenji ask.

"Gomenasai. We can't tell you guys" Sarah said as she turn back on them. _Sarah-chan. _Gouenji though.

"Well, Ja ne" Angelik said and the two started walking home. The two arrive home and went to the living room. Tayo is seating on a single chair sofa. Tayo saw them.

"Oh, your here. Please seat down" Tayo said and the two follow. The two heavy sigh. Tayo smile.

"Nervous eh?" Tayo ask. The two nod. "Don't be" Tayo continue and the two nod again.

"You all know that the graduation is fast approaching" Tayo started. The two shivers.

"Hai" the two said sadly. Tayo notice this.

"And you girls didn't tell them yet" Tayo said. The two slowly nod. Tayo sigh.

"Don't be scared. They are your friends, right? So, its the right thing to tell them" Tayo smile. The two shivers.

"That's the problem" Sarah said. "We don't want our friendship to them will be broken because of that" Angelik continue.

"And... We are scared if we... Tell them" the two said it in union and lower their heads. Tayo sigh.

"Don't think like that. Remember that after the graduation, you girls will go home directly" Tayo said. The two lower their heads even more.

"Hai. We understand" the two said sadly. Tayo frown.

"I know you girls will miss them and I know they will miss you girls too" Tayo said, trying to cheer the girls up.

"Tayo-san?" Sarah said.

"Yes" Tayo replied.

"Can you tell them the truth while we are in the airport?" Sarah ask and Angelik nod. _They are definitely scared to tell them the truth. _Tayo thought and smile.

"I'll try but I hope you girls will try to tell them too" Tayo said. The two shivers more.

"We'll... try" the two said slowly. Tayo frown. _I really hope that they will tell them the truth sooner or later. _Tayo stand up.

"Yosh! Let's eat dinner!" Tayo said as he tries to change the atmosphere. The two smile.

"Hai" the two answer and stand up. The Izumi family walks inside the dining area. The three sat on their respective seats. The maid came in to give the food and bow as they give it to them.

"Thank you for the food" the three said and started eating. After eating dinner, Tayo allow the two to walk outside for a while. The two went outside and started walking. As they walk to the river bank, they are talking to each other.

"Should we tell them, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask. She can't get out of her mind of what they discuss. Angelik frown.

"I don't know" Angelik replied. As they walk, they two little kids. They are girls. One with a brown pig tails and one with a short black hair. The two walk closer to them.

"Hey. Are you girls alright?" Sarah ask. The girl with a black hair sniff.

"We're lost and we don't know where our onii-chan is?" Sarah smile.

"We can help you if you want?" the two little girls smile.

"You will? Thank you!"

"Yosh! I'm Angelik and this is Sarah. We're siblings" Angelik introduce.

"I'm Mayuka and this is my bestfriend, Yuuka!" Mayuka introduce as she hug Yuuka. (Mayuka! I hope your reading this! ^^)

"Bestfriend? So, you girls have differents onii-chan?" Sarah ask. The little girls nod.

"If that is the case, we need to split up to find your respective onii-chan" Angelik explain and the three nod.

"I'll go with Yuuka and you'll go to Mayuka" Sarah said. Angelik nod.

"Come on, Yuuka. Let's go find your onii-chan" Sarah said as she hold Yuuka's hand. Yuuka smile.

"Hai."

"Mayuka. Are you ready to find your onii-chan?" Angelik ask and hold Mayuka's hand.

"Hai!" Mayuka answer. The two split up to find the onii-chan of this two kids.

Mayuka and Angelik...

"So, Mayuka. Can you tell me what happen before you got lost?" Angelik ask as they walk.

"Onii-chan and I just go to the cementery to visit Otou-san. After that, onii-chan's friends show up and they said that its been a while or something like that. While onii-chan is talking to his friends I got bored and secretly escape" Mayuka stop.

"Why you escape?" Angelik ask seriously. (Angelik is not good at talking to little kids. Only Sarah can do it.) Mayuka shivers.

"I'm sorry, Angelik-chan. I'm just bored that's all" Angelik sigh.

"And then?"

"I went to the park and there I saw Yuuka. We play all day and poof! I don't know where to go and so is Yuuka because she cannot see her onii-chan everywhere. So, we started to find them but no luck" Mayuka continued sadly.

"Can you describe your onii-chan?" Angelik ask. Mayuka smile.

"Onii-chan is the best! He is the nicest onii-chan ever! Even though he may look and act like a gangster, he's still nicest!"

"Gangster?" Angelik said in shock. Mayuka nod.

"Hai. He act cool and bad like a gangster!" _Gangster eh? Maybe I know him... _Angelik thought.

"Is he a soccer player?" Angelik ask. Mayuka nod.

"Hai!" _I knew it. _Angelik smile.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Angelik said and runs while holding Mayuka's hand.

"Where are we?" Mayuka ask as she stop.

"At the cementery" Angelik said. Mayuka shivers.

"I don't want to go inside" Angelik smile.

"That's okay. Kira-san's house is just near by so you will just wait there until I come back"

"Is he nice?" Mayuka ask.

"Hai" Angelik answer. They went to a small house just near the cementary.

"What a kawaii house!" Mayuka complimented. Angelik knock the door.

"Kira-san! It's me, Angelik!" the door open.

"Oh. Angelik-san. How may I help you?" Kira ask. Angelik explain everything.

"Oh, is that so. Sure I can take care Mayuka for a while" Kira said. Angelik smile.

"Thanks Kira-san" Angelik turn her gaze to Mayuka. "Mayuka, be a good girl okay?" Mayuka nod.

"Hai. I will" Angelik smile and left Mayuka to Kira. Angelik is now in front of the cementery. Angelik sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing" Angelik went inside the cementery. While walking, she can hear someone sobbing. _I knew it he will be here. _It was a boy about Angelik's age. Apologizing infront of a stone head written Fudou Aka.

"I knew it you will be here, Fudou" Fudou was shock.

"A-Angelik?" Angelik sigh.

"You shouldn't let your little sister to be bored y'know" Fudou lower his head.

"It's not of your business" Angelik sigh.

"A simple thank you will be nice" Fudou was shock.

"You find my little Mayuka?" Angelik nod.

"Yeah. She's with my father's secretary, Kira. Don't worry. She'll be fine"

"Can you take me there?" Fudou ask. Angelik smile.

"Yeah. Follow me" they went outside the cementery and went to Kira's house.

"Kira-san! It's me again!" Angelik said as she knock the door. The door open.

"Oh, Angelik your here" Kira said.

"Hi! Angelik-chan! So, do you find onii-chan?" Mayuka ask. Angelik nod.

"Hai. He's outside though" Mayuka jump for joy.

"Yehey! Bye! Kira-san! I have fun!" Mayuka run towards Angelik. Kira giggle.

"Yeah. Bye" Kira said and close the door. The two went outside.

"Onii-chan?" Mayuka said.

"Mayuka?" Fudou said. Mayuka's tears are coming out.

"Onii-chan!" Mayuka runs and hugs Fudou.

"Mayuka" Fudou hugs back. Angelik smile. _Kinda reminds of me and big brother. _Angelik is started to walk away.

"Wait! Angelik!" Fudou shouted and runs towards her.

"Mm? What is it?" Angelik ask.

"I just wanted to thank you for finding my little sister" Fudou smile.

"Your welcome" Angelik said. Fudou is walking closer to Angelik.

"And I want to tell you something. I love you, Angelik" Fudou kiss Angelik. Angelik blush from Fudou's sudden move. Fudou break the kiss.

"Yosh! See you tomorrow, Angel-chan" Fudou smile. Angelik blush from the way he call her.

"Ah... Yeah. See you tomorrow, Akio-kun" Angelik blush from the last part. Fudou smile and kisses Angelik's right cheek.

"Ja ne" Fudou said and went home while holding Mayuka's hand. Angelik face palm.

"Oh god. I think I'm in love!" Angelik went to the riverbank.

Yuuka and Sarah...

"I think onii-chan will be mad at me" Yuuka said.

"Don't say that, Yuuka" Sarah said, trying to comfort the little kid. Yuuka smile.

The two is still walking. They heard foot steps that is following them. _I think we were followed. _Sarah thought and faster their pace. The foot steps are getting faster. _Tsk. _Sarah and Yuuka run. The foot steps also run. The time has come that they run to a dead end. Sarah face him.

"Okay. What do you want?" Sarah ask seriously. The man smirk.

"You" Sarah is angry.

"Sarah-chan" Yuuka said scaredly holding Sarah's skirt. (Oh yeah. I forgot! The Izumi siblings are still in their uniforms!) The man move closer and closer to Sarah. Sarah shivers at the same angry. _Tsk. What should I do? _Then a soccer ball landed to the man's head.

"Sarah! Yuuka!" it sounds like...

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka shouted as she runs to her onii-chan.

"Gouenji-san?" Sarah said as she approach the boy. The boy smile.

"Glad that your okay, Sarah" Sarah smile back. The man stand up with his feet.

"Why you little-" at last! The police here!

"You are under arrest!" the policeman said. The police officers walk closer to the man and chain him. (Lol! I dunno why I write that! -.-) The policewoman walk closer to Gouenji.

"Thanks for the call" she said and left.

"You call them?" Sarah ask.

"Yeah. The moment when I saw you and Yuuka are running, I immediately call them" Gouenji said. Sarah smile.

"I'm gald you called them"

"Onii-chan. Let's go home. I want to go to sleep" Yuuka said. Sarah giggles.

"Can I talk to Sarah first, Yuuka?" Gouenji ask and Yuuka nod. Gouenji hold Sarah's wrist and walk away fromYuuka. When the distance away from Yuuka is good, he let go Sarah's wrist.

"So, What is this about?" Sarah ask. _Sarah-chan. Gomenasai if I will do this to you. _Gouenji thought and walks closer to Sarah. Gouenji presses his lips to Sarah's (Lol! -.- I know it's a failure. I respect) Sarah blush. Gouenji break the kiss.

"I love you, Sa Sa-chan" Gouenji blush on how he calls Sarah. Sarah blush too and smile.

"Sa Sa-chan is a cute name though" Sarah said. Gouenji smile.

"So, are we a 'thing' then?" Gouenji ask. Sarah blush and looking away from him.

"Yeah. I think so" Gouenji smile and hugs Sarah.

"I'm glad you accept my love, Sa Sa-chan" Gouenji whispers. Sarah push Gouenji a little.

"I have to go. Angelik-sama will get worried" Sarah said.

"All right. Ja ne, Sa Sa-chan" Gouenji said. Sarah smile.

"Ja ne, Shuu Shuu-kun!" Sarah said as she runs. _Men. I'm in love? LOL! Plus I called Gouenji-san, Shuu Shuu-kun? Gah! What the heck is happening to me!? _Sarah thought as she runs towards the river bank.

Angelik is walking while Sarah is running towards the river bank. They see each other and sits on the grass.

"So, Angelik-sama. How's Mayuka?" Sarah ask.

"You will never believe this. Mayuka's onii-chan is Fudou!" Angelik answer and Sarah was shock.

"Eh!?" Angelik nod.

"So, How about Yuuka?" Angelik ask.

"Yuuka's onii-chan is Gouenji-san" Sarah answer. A short silence has occur. Suddenly, the two gain color because they remember the kiss and stuff.

"Angelik-sama. Don't you mean that" Sarah said. Angelik face palm.

"Oh god. We're in love!" Sarah sigh.

"I guess. I can tell that to him though" Sarah said. Angelik smile.

"I guess your right. I maybe do the same but when?"

"It can be before graduation, I think" Sarah said and Angelik yawn. Sarah giggle.

"Oh, well. Time to go home" Sarah said as she stand up. She help Angelik to stand up because she's sleepy.

"Yosh! To the house!" Angelik shouted and runs home. Sarah sweardrop and just follow her.

* * *

Kyaa!~ Hope you like it! Expect that the next chapter will be short! Please review!~


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Like I said from my previous chapter... This chapter will be short and expect that the next chapter will be short too so... ENJOY!~

* * *

**Chapter 8: Its time to say goodbye**

"Graduation day is here and still we can't tell them!" Sarah said as she walk. Angelik sigh.

"Well, we don't have a choice. We just hope that Tayo-san will tell them" Sarah nod.

Today is the graduation day of the third years. (Am I right? Because that's how I understand it though) This past few days, the third years is not allow to join a club for the preparation of the graduation and such. That's why Endou is always at the Tower Plaza to train. The two is walking to school. They saw Endou and Kazemaru talking to Toramaru.

"Ohayou, Endou-san, Kazemaru-san and Toramaru-san" Sarah greeted them.

"Yo" Angelik greeted them.

"Yo!~" Endou greeted back. Kazemaru and Toramaru just wave.

"So, what are you boys talking about?" Sarah ask.

"We are just telling Toramaru about the Raimon times" Kazemaru answer.

"You mean the whole Football Frontier and the Alien thing?" Angelik ask. Kazemaru sweatdrop.

"Ah... Yeah"

"So, and then?" Toramaru ask.

"I think you should continue your story Endou-san while walking because its almost time for the graduation to start" Sarah suggested. Endou nod.

"I think your right!" Endou continue his stories while walking. The bell rings as a sign that the graduation will be starting.

Each third year students has a chance to step on the stage to get the diploma. The Izumi siblings frown because this will be the last day of being with them. _I will miss them. _The two thought. As Endou take his diploma and looked at his classmates, most of them cry because this is the last day of being with him.

The graduation has ended and Natsumi has a surprise. They will have graduation match! Endou likes it because this will the last match he will ever played. The Raimon dress up to their soccer uniforms and runs to the field to start the match.

After the match... (Sorry. Huge skip! Plus, you all know that -.-) Both team have fun and sad at the same because they will never see each other again. The Izumi siblings frown more because they know that they will never see them again. They heard a car horn.

"Mm? What is that?" Endou ask. It was Tayo. The two was schock. _Its time to say goodbye. _Gouenji and Fudou saw the sadness of their eyes.

"Hey. Daijoubu?" Fudou ask. Angelik flinch. _I think. I should tell him. _Angelik whispers something to Fudou's ears. Fudou's eyes widen.

"Tayo-san will tell you guys more. Ja ne, Akio-kun" Angelik farewell and run towards Tayo.

"So, do you tell him?" Tayo ask. Angelik nod.

"Hai but not all" Tayo smile.

"I'm proud" Angelik smile back and the two went inside the car.

The two arrive at the airport. They went inside the comfort room to change their clothes. They both wore their casual clothes. The two is ready to fly.

"Well, this is goodbye" Sarah said sadly.

"You still have time to say goodbye to Gouenji" Tayo smile. Sarah blush.

"No. I'm okay"

"Thank you, Tayo-san for everything" Angelik thank him. Tayo smile.

"Hope you come back" the two frown.

"Its still depends" Tayo sigh. He heard foot steps are running. _I knew it they will come. _Tayo smile.

"Angel-chan!" "Sa Sa-chan!" the two was shock.

"Akio-kun!" "Shuu Shuu-kun!" it was their boyfriends. (Lol!) The boys stop for a while to catch some air.

"Why are you boys here? Plus, how did Shuu Shuu-kun know?" Sarah ask.

"Fudou told me" Gouenji answer. Sarah is speechless.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Gouenji ask. Sarah flinch.

"Because I can't do it. I'm too scared to tell you" Sarah lower her head. Gouenji hugs her.

"I will miss you, Sa Sa-chan. I will really miss you" Sarah's tears fall.

"I will miss you too, Shuu Shuu-kun. I will miss you too" after that, they shared their last kiss together. Fudou sigh. Angelik giggle.

"I will miss you, Angel-chan"

"I will miss you too, Akio-kun" and then, they kiss.

After that kissing and goodbyes of their boyfriends, the two is inside the plane...

"Yosh! Philippines! Here we come!" Sarah shouted.

"I will still miss Japan though" Angelik said.

"Hai me too" Sarah agrees.

"Let's say goodbye to Japan together" Angelik suggest and Sarah nod.

"Sayonara, Japan"

* * *

Hehe... Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes! I kinda rush this? Lol! Not sure! Anyway, the ending is closing... Please review! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here! ^^ Sorry if I will make you confuse in this chapter... Hehe, Gomen! The next chapter will be the last! So... Please read it! Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 9: The truth**

"What should we play, Yuuka-chan?" Mayuka ask her best friend. Yuuka thinks for a while and smiles.

"Tag, your it!" Yuuka said as she touch Mayuka's shoulder and runs.

"That's not fair!" Mayuka said and chase Yuuka.

Its been three days since the Izumi siblings left Japan. The two boys namely: Fudou and Gouenji are baby sitting their little sister while chatting each other.

"So, Gouenji. Do you miss her?" Fudou ask. Gouenji sigh.

"Ofcourse I miss her. I miss her a lot" Gouenji frown. "When will Tayo-san tell us?" Gouenji ask. Fudou shook his head.

"That, I don't know"

The two continue talking about their girls. (I use that word because well, its more comfortable if you ask me...) Far from their sight, there is a young man with a black suit behind the tree.

"Izumi-sama, the boys are here. Should I take them there?... Hai. I understand" the man said to the person he is talking to the phone and left.

"Yosh. Oi! Its time to go home!" Fudou shouted to the girls. The girls frown.

"But we want to play more!" Gouenji stands.

"Come on. Otou-san might looking for us" Yuuka pouts and sigh.

"Fine. Ja ne, Mayuka" Yuuka said and runs towards his onii-chan. Mayuka also runs towards his onii-chan.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Fudou ask as he held her hand.

"Hai" Mayuka answer and started to walk home.

Morning has come, the boys are shock of what they receive. They receive a letter from the Izumi Soccer Company or ISC to see them. So, they quickly eat their breakfast, take a bath and left. _Maybe he will come too. _The two thought and runs towards the river back. The two see other.

"So, you were invited too eh?" Gouenji ask.

"Yeah. Let's go to the company now. Maybe they will tell us" Fudou said and started walking. Gouenji follow him. They finallly arrive at the company.

"So, this is the company eh?" Fudou said as he look at the tall building.

"I'm glad you boys came" the man with a black suit said.

"Who are you?" Gouenji ask. The man bowed.

"I am Kira, the secretary of this company. Nice to meet you, Gouenji-san. Fudou-san" the two was shock.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Kira-san. Sorry for my rudeness a while ago" Gouenji said as he strach his head. Kira smile.

"That's okay. Izumi-sama wants to see you now" Kira said and guides the boys to Tayo's office. The boys are now nervous because they will now the truth. Kira knock the door and opens it. The boys enter before Kira.

"Izumi-sama, the two boys are here" Kira said as he show the boys. The boys bow.

"Good day, sir. I am Gouenji Shuuya" "And I am Fudou Akio" the two introduce. Tayo smile.

"You boys kinda reminded me of my first meeting of my little angels" Tayo frown. "But now, there gone..." the boys feels what Tayo is saying. Tayo sigh.

"Yosh. Angelik and Sarah requested me to tell this to you boys so listen carefully" the boys nod. Tayo let out a heavy sigh.

"Angelik and Sarah are not siblings. They are just friends who treats each other like a sister. The reason why they are here because they have a scholarship at Raimon Jr. So, they went here. I am the one who sent them here because when I went to the Philippines for a business proposal, I saw this two enjoying what they are doing. They don't care the people who are around them. They just want to have fun. When the time I know that they really wanted to play soccer and wanted to go to Japan, I decided to get their names and have a one year schooling at Raimon. At first, I decided that I will not change their names but because of their last names are pretty hard to pronounce in Japan I decided to adopt them but still they didn't know that. They just know that they will just borrow my name that's all. Anyway, the real surnames of this two are Operio Angelik and Malubay Sarah Mae. Sarah hates the Mae part of her name so I just remove it. Well, that's it I guess. The two is just afraid to tell this to you guys because they think you guys will hate them" the boys are speechless. _I didn't know that... _The boys shook their heads.

"So, will they come back?" Fudou ask, hoping for a good answer. Tayo sigh.

"It depends on the girls' decision" Tayo answer. The boys frown.

"So that means, we will not see them again" Gouenji concluded. Tayo shook his head.

"No, don't say that. I know they will come back. I know it." Tayo smile. The boys smile back.

"I think your right" the two said.

After their talk, the boys farewell to Tayo and left. The two is now walking to the riverbank. The boys sits on the grass.

"Do you think that they will come back?" Fudou ask.

"Let's just see..." Gouenji answer.

* * *

Hehe... Hope you like! Expect that the next chapter will have romance in it... It will have FuAn and GouSar moment! Please review! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Yosh! Last chapter is here! Yehey! Thank you for all your supporst especially to Yuu-san, who always review my story (Really thank you because just reading your reviews wants me to write more!), Mayuka, who always supporting me in both of my stories (Thank you Mayuka!), Yuki-san, for teaching me on how to write a soccer match and many more! Especially to my Twitter friends! You guys are the best! Well, Enjoy this final chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10: Its been a long time**

"Its been a while since we went there. Ne, Angelik-sama?" Sarah ask.

"Yeah..." Angelik answer.

Ten years has pass and the two girls we all know are now grown to be a beautiful lady. Their hairs are now longer and their height is now taller. Angelik is now the president of her family business, The Operio Company while Sarah is her assistant secretary. Today, they will go back to Japan...

"Ne, Angelik-sama. Why are we going to Japan again?" Sarah ask and quite worried.

"Papa said that the Fifth Sector (I'm not talking about Ishido here. I'm talking about Hibiki, the new Holy Emperor) is requesting to see us." Angelik answer.

"So, is this Fifth Sector thing a company or what?" Sarah ask. Angelik smile.

"Let's just see..."

"Nee-san! Sarah-san! The plane is here!" a boy with cap said. Angelik smile.

"Thanks Adrian." Adrian frown. Angelik notice this. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you again" Adrian answer, almost crying. Angelik hugs him.

"Come on, Adrian. Nee-san will not be too long there. Nee-san will go there because of a business, that's all" Angelik said trying to sweet talk her little brother. Adrian smile.

"You will come back, right?" Angelik nod.

"Like always" the Operio siblings share their last hug together. Sarah smile of what is happening right now. Behind her back, there is a boy with an eyeglass.

"Ate..." he said. (Ate means big sister in the Philippines! ^^) Sarah turn to see...

"Aijie?" (Yosh! Meet my lil bro! It's pronounce I-J. As in I-J...) Aijie looks shy of what he will be saying.

"I just wanna say... I will miss you" Aijie blush on the last part. Sarah smile.

"I will miss you too, Lil bro" Aijie smile and hugs her big sister. Sarah hugs back.

After that exchanging of hugs and goodbyes from their little brother, they are now in the airplane.

"We're going back, eh" Sarah said.

"Yeah but its still depends if we meet them again" Angelik said.

"Especially **them**" Sarah said referring to...

"Let's just stop talking about them" Angelik suggest.

"Hai, I agree" Sarah agrees.

Hours has pass and they arrive to Japan. The two went down to get their luggage and went outside the airport. While they are walking...

"Its kinda reminded me of our first arrival" Sarah said. Angelik nod.

"Yeah. Good times. Gooood times" while they are walking, they saw a man with a driver suit and holding a sign written: _Welcome to Japan, Operio Angelik and Malubay Sarah Mae. _Sarah facepalm and Angelik sweatdrop.

"Ish! Not this again!" Sarah said. Angelik sigh.

"Calm down, Sarah. Calm down" the two went closer to the man.

"So you must be the driver that they sent here, right?" Angelik ask. The man nod.

"Yes ma'am" Angelik smile.

"Then let's go" the man guides the girls inside the car and started to drive.

"So tell me, is this Fifth Sector a company or what?" Angelik ask. Sarah stay quiet because only Angelik can ask that kind of question and just listens.

"The Fifth Sector is a soccer company manufacturer by the Holy Emperor" the mad said. _Holy Emperor eh? Japan is really improving. _Sarah thought. They stop at a tall building written: Fifth Sector and its symbol.

"I like the symbol though" Sarah said as she get out of the car. The driver guide them to a big room where the Holy Emperor is there.

"Gomenasai but I am not allow to enter here. Please knock first before you enter" the man bow and leave. Sarah sigh.

"Let's go, Angelik-sama" Angelik nod. She knock the door and opens it. They enter a big room.

"Its been a while you two" the girls hear someone and turns to see...

"Hi-Hibiki-kantoku!?" Sarah react first but realize something. "Sorry for my rudeness, Holy Emperor" Sarah apologize as she bows. Hibiki smile.

"You girls grew beautifully" Angelik smile back.

"Thank you" but her smile fades quickly. "Why you sent us here, Holy Emperor" Angelik ask in a serious tone. Hibiki sigh.

"This is the only way to see them again" the two was shock.

"What do you mean?" Sarah ask.

"They miss you especially them" Hibiki answer. The two lower their heads.

"So, Tayo-san tell them" Angelik said.

"Actually, Tayo-san just tell it to Fudou and Gouenji but I don't know if the boys tell it to the others" Hibiki said. The two was speechless. _I want to see them again. _The two thought.

The Raimon boys are just finish practicing. Endou, Gouenji and Fudou are talking to each other. Endou is telling them some jokes but they are all horrible so the two just sweatdrop. They still miss their girls though and the 'truth'... They still not telling them.

"Yosh! See you tomorrow!" Endou said to his team.

"Hai!" the team answer and left. Endou turn to his friends.

"So, how about dinner at my place?" the two shivers.

"Ah, no thanks Endou" Gouenji said.

"Hai plus we need to fetch our sisters first" Fudou said. Endou sigh.

"Fine. If you say so. Oh well, Ja ne!" Endou said as he left. The two starts walking to their sisters' school. Their sisters are classmates so their school are the same. As they walk, they saw two familiar persons talking to each other.

"So, should we see them?" Gouenji was shock because her voice is like...

"I dunno..." Fudou was shock by hearing her voice. "Let's just split for a while and think" and then they left.

"Fudou, is that?" Gouenji ask still shock.

"I dunno. Let's follow them" Fudou suggest and started to follow them.

Gouenji and Sarah...

Sarah is just walking up to the Tower Plaza to see the view of Inazuma Town. Sarah sat on the bench and think for while. _What should we do? I'm too scared to see them especially him. Oh god. Why I'm in love with him? This is too hard. I want. I want. _Sarah stop from her thought because someone is hugging her and crying...

"It's you. It's really you. I miss you so much, Sa Sa-chan" Sarah was shock.

"Gouenji-san?" Gouenji stop hugging her and frown. His tears are falling rapidly.

"Sa Sa-chan?" Gouenji said trying to let Sarah said his nickname.

"Mm... What's wrong, Gouenji-san?" Sarah said trying to forget all the happy moments together with Gouenji. Gouenji sits beside and look at her.

"What's wrong with you, Sa Sa-chan? Do you know that I really miss you?" Gouenji ask hoping for a good answer. Sarah stand and runs. Gouenji was shock and started to chase Sarah.

"Sarah!" _Finally! He finally said it. _Sarah thought as she runs. Sarah runs with all her might so that Gouenji can't catch her.

"Sarah! Please! Stop running!" Gouenji shouted but Sarah is still running. _Sorry Gouenji but I am not your right girl. Please, find another and leave me alone! _Sarah really can't tell this Gouenji. Gouenji is still running while tears are falling to his face.

"Sarah! Please! Stop this!" Gouenji can't take it anymore. He stops and just watch Sarah running away from him. _Sarah. What did I do wrong? _Gouenji thought and cry with all his might. Sarah is still running though. _I will not stop running._ But suddenly she bump someone.

"Gomenasai!" Sarah apologize.

"Sarah?" the man said. Sarah cries and hugs the man.

"Tayo-san!" Tayo hugs back.

"Why are you crying, Sarah?" Tayo ask. Sarah tells Tayo everything.

"Oh, is that so" Tayo said and Sarah nods.

"Well, let's go home" Tayo suggest and Sarah agrees. They arrive at the house and Tayo lead Sarah to a small room.

"Gomenasai if your room is gone" Tayo said. Sarah shook his head.

"No, that's okay" Sarah enter the room and shock. Gouenji is there. Tayo quickly lock the door.

"Tayo-san!" Sarah said facing the door. Now, they are alone. Lock from this room. Sarah is scared. She can't take this anymore. Gouenji sigh.

"Sarah. What did I do wrong?" _Nothing. Just leave me alone! _Gouenji frown.

"Sarah. Please talk to me" _I can't. I'm too scared to talk to you. _Sarah shut her eyes.

"Sarah" Gouenji walks closer to Sarah and tries to let Sarah face him.

"Sarah. Open your eyes" Sarah open her eyes but she's not looking at Gouenji.

"Sarah. Look at me" Sarah tries to look at him but too scared to do it. _Why should I do this? _Gouenji move his head closer to Sarah's.

"There. Is this better?" Sarah looks at Gouenji's onyx eyes and blush. _This. This is my first time seeing his eyes this close. _Gouenji sigh.

"Sarah, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I would never replace. When the time you left, I felt nothing but sadness. I really miss you. And now, I can be with you again! Sa Sa-chan. Please listen to me. I love you. I really really love you. Please don't get your imagination over come you like I'm in love with someone, no. I only love you, Sarah. Only you. I love you, Sa Sa-chan."

Sarah's tears fell and a smile form on her lips. Sarah is really happy because... because...

"Shuu Shuu-kun" finally! What Gouenji is waiting for. Gouenji smile and kiss his precious girl. Sarah smile while Gouenji is kissing her. The kiss was perfect. They break the kiss.

"I love you, Sa Sa-chan" Gouenji said.

"I love you too, Shuu Shuu-kun" Sarah said. Again, they kiss.

Fudou and Angelik...

Angelik is walking by the sidewalk and thinking at the same time. _Mm... Should we really see them? But if they see us, they will ask us a billion of questions! Men. That will be a headache. But if I-_

"Hey! Watch out!" a man said, pulling her away from the truck. Angelik was stunned.

"Hey. Daijoubu?" a man ask. Angelik smile.

"Hai. I'm okay" as she examine the man, she blush. "A-Akio-kun?" Fudou smile.

"I'm glad you still remember me, Angel-chan" Angelik hugs him.

"Oi! Let's take a walk" Angelik suggest and Fudou smile. Fudou holds Angelik's hand.

The two walks by the river bank, soccer field, Raimon and many more. The two stop for a while at the Tower Plaza.

"The view here is really nice" Angelik said as she looks the view. Fudou walks closer to Angelik and hugs her.

"Eh? Are you serious? The view is not nice here if you are not around" Fudou frown as he remembers the day that they left Japan. Angelik sigh.

"Don't be like that, Akio-kun. I'm here, is that enough?" Angelik smile. Fudou smile back.

"Yeah. I think your right" Fudou snuggles into Angelik's neck.

"Kyaa!~ Akio-kun! That tickles!" Angelik giggles. Fudou smirk.

"Ne, Angel-chan. Will you girls come tomorrow?" Fudou ask.

"Why?" Angelik ask.

"Because tomorrow we will have a renioun!" Fudou answer. _So that's why Hibiki-kantoku sent us. _Angelik though and smile.

"Sure. We will come" Fudou smile and put his forehead on top of Angelik's.

"I'm really glad that you come back, Angel-chan" Fudou said and kiss Angelik. After some minutes of regular kissing, Fudou ask for entrance. Angelik blush. _Eh!? _Fudou is still asking for entrance. Angelik blush more and mentally sighing. _Oh well... _Angelik open her mouth and Fudou starts to explore Angelik's mouth. After that wonderful kissing, they break the kiss.

"I didn't know that my Akio-kun is a great kisser" Angelik smile. Fudou smirk.

"Oh well, you better be prepare for the next stage" Fudou wink. Angelik blush.

"Akio-kun!" Fudou sweatdrop.

"Fine. Fine. I'll wait" Angelik smile. Fudou smile back.

"I love you, Angel-chan" Fudou whispers to Angelik's ear. Angelik giggles.

"I love you too, Akio-kun" Angelik whisper back and they kiss again.

Morning has come and the two boys are in the riverbank, waiting for someone...

"Ohayou!" the boys smile.

"Ohayou!" the girls runs towards their boyfriends.

"So, do you sleep well?" Fudou ask Angelik and Angelik nod.

"My darling Sa Sa-chan, how are you?" Gouenji ask Sarah and Sarah smile sweetly.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Angelik said.

They went to Raimon to see their former teammates. As they enter, most of them are surprise.

"IZUMI!" they shouted and runs towards the girls. _Oh yeah, only Gouenji and Fudou knows._ The two thought.

"Oi! Angelik! Sarah! It's been a while?" Endou said.

"Captain!" Sarah said and Endou grins.

"You mean coach, right?" Kidou said and Sarah scratch her head.

"Hehe... Gomenasai"

"Yosh! Let's start the party!" Endou said.

"Hai!" the team said back.

The party was awesome. The boys are still boys and the girls are still girls. The team is very happy because they see each other again. Endou and Natsumi are married now which most of the them can't belive it. The two girls' cellphone rings and went to a different direction. Fudou and Gouenji saw this and follow them.

Fudou and Angelik... (Yosh! Another one! I'm very sorry! TvT)

"Hello?... Papa... Yes... Yes... Yes... I understand..." Angelik sigh after their conversation. Fudou walk closer to her.

"Daijoubu?" Angelik frown.

"I will go back tomorrow" Fudou's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I need to because Papa will go to American tomorrow for a business porposal. While he is gone, I need to fill his place" Angelik said seriously. Fudou frown. _No. I can't take this any longer. _Fudou thought.

"I will come with you" Fudou said. Angelik's eyes widen.

"What? You will come with me in the Philippines? Are you serious?" Fudou smile.

"Hai. And there, I will marry you" Fudou said as he hold Angelik's both hands.

"Akio..."

"Angel, listen to me. I love you. I want to be with your side again. I will do anything just to be with you" Fudou smile and Angelik's tears are falling.

"Akio-kun... Sure. You can come with me" Angelik said as she hug Fudou. Fudou smile and hugs her back.

Gouenji and Sarah...

"Hello?... Mama!... Eh!?... Hai... Mama... Demo... I understand" Sarah cries after the conversation. Gouenji quickly hugs her.

"Sa Sa-chan, Are you alright?" Gouenji ask and Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'm not alright. Mama just called me that Papa is sick and he is at the hospital. Mama said that I need to go home tomorrow because Papa really needs me and we need a lot a money to have his operation. Papa didn't tell us that he have sickness that really cost his life. I'm scared that Papa will die soon but I want to be with you!" Sarah hugs Gouenji tightly. Gouenji pats her head.

"There there Sa Sa-chan. How about this. I will come with you" Gouenji said and Sarah was shock.

"You... will... come... with... me?" Gouenji nod.

"Hai. There, I will be with you and help you at the same. And maybe, I will marry you there" Gouenji smile and Sarah blush.

"Shuu Shuu-kun" Sarah's tears are falling. "Yes. You can come with me" Sarah hugs Gouenji and Gouenji hugs back.

Today is the day that the girls will come back home with their boyfriends. They are just in the waiting area, waiting for their plane.

"So, are you guys sure of it?" Sarah ask the boys and the boys nod.

"Don't worry, Sa Sa-chan. Our parents agreed to this" Gouenji said.

"Plus, they said that follow our dreams" Fudou said as he look at Angelik. "And you are one of them" Angelik giggle.

"Yosh! Let's go. Our plane is here"

"Angelik-sama! Lets say goodbye to Japan!" Sarah suggest and the three nod. The couples hold their hands together and look outside the window.

"Sayonara, Japan..."

* * *

THE END! Woosh! Only my T&D story left! Hope you like it! Please give me some ideas on what story should I write next, if that is okay? I'm open to new ideas! Haha... One shots if that is okay? Yosh! Please send some truth and dares... If you don't know why I'm asking this... Please go to my profile and find "My First T&D Story!" Haha... Ja ne! And please review!~ ^^


End file.
